Daxter
Daxter is the secondary character and Jak's sidekick from the Jak & Daxter video game series. He is also Jak's best friend since before The Precursor Legacy. He is technically an Ottsel, though he is also a Precursor. Biography Early life It is unknown if Daxter has a family. Possibly, he is an orphan raised by Samos or another village resident. What is known is that Jak and Daxter are life-long friends, always getting each other into trouble along the way. ''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy In the beginning of ''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak and Daxter are making their way to Misty Island, the one place Samos told them not to go to. There, Daxter falls into a pool of Dark Eco. When he emerges, he sees that he has paws and a tail. He was turned into an Ottsel. Jak and Daxter are then informed by Samos that the only person who has a chance at changing Daxter back is Gol Acheron. They then embark on a quest to the north to find this missing sage. Once they arrive, they find out that Gol and his sister Maia have been corrupted by Dark Eco. As they fight the villains, they see the rare Light Eco, which Daxter thinks may change him back. However, he decides to allow Jak to save the world instead of trying to use it to return him to his normal form, but says "do it quickly before I change my mind". ''Daxter (game) In the beginning of ''Daxter (game), while inside a bar, Daxter is bragging to the patrons about his "adventures," leaving very little impression on his audience, except for an old man named Osmo, head of the Kridder Ridder Extermination Company, who sees Daxter's potential and offers him a job as an exterminator. Daxter is uncertain, but Osmo manages to persuade him into the job. He then completes various bug-exterminating jobs throughout limited parts of the city while also trying to find Jak and free him from imprisonment, all the while continuously thwarting the plans of the evil Kaedan and the Metal-Bugs. ''Jak II In ''Jak II, almost immediately after the events recounted in Daxter (game), the Ottsel finds Jak and helps him break out of the Haven City Fortress Prison. They meet up with a group of Rebellion fighters known as The Underground, where Daxter meets a girl named Tess, who takes a strong liking to him despite him being an Ottsel. At the end of the game, Daxter turns the Hip-Hog Heaven Saloon into The Naughty Ottsel. It displays pictures of Daxter. In Jak II, he can play a game similar to Whack-A-Mole. This in the only time Daxter is playable. He is seen running from a huge spider in Mar's Tomb Jak 3 During Jak 3, Jak and Daxter discover that Ottsels are the fabled Precursors in the series' mythology. When the Precursors offer to grant him a wish at the end of the game, he decides to stay as an Ottsel, wishing only for a snazzy pair of pants. The Precursors then creatively interpret a comment by Tess, turning her into an Ottsel as well. Daxter also has the ability to shoot all twelve different variations of the Morph Gun while Jak is on a Jet Board or Zoomer. If you look closely while Jak is riding the Jet Board, Daxter is riding the board as well and does the moves with Jak, inferring that Daxter can also maneuver the Jet-Board. Daxter also enters the computer at the Power Center to find the codes necessary to enter the KG war factory. Jak X By the time of Jak X, Daxter is one of the victims that was poisoned. He plays a significantly lesser part in this game. He is eventually cured by the end of the game. He is, however, available as an unlockable character in the secrets section. Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Daxter went to the brink with Jak to help escort Keira in her quest to become a sage. At one point early on, Daxter is doused with Dark Eco, causing him to turn into an eight-foot tall monster with enhanced melee attacks. Some fans believe this doesn't make sense, because Daxter has already been doused by Dark Eco. He says in Jak 3, "Look at me, Jak. I'm short, I'm hairy and I itch in strange places. I couldn't do worse." However it could be just the same case as Jak, in that he is unaffected by small amounts of Dark Eco but in contact with large quantities (as in his cases of transformation he was dumped with Dark Eco), he is turned into a dark creature. His powers include throwing Dark Eco bolts, a ground smash and a frenzy attack where he spins like a tornado. Note: Dark Daxter is technically a Precursor Ottsel transformed by Dark Eco, technically making him a Dark Maker. Daxter's dark self goes against the theory that the Dark Makers are Precursor Ottsels in robotic suits because Dark Daxter is at least as tall as Jak, if not taller, and bulkier than the Dark Makers in Jak 3, which means he couldn't fit in a robot suit. Personality Attitude Daxter is a cowardly character who always hides behind Jak's back and always tries to refuse facing some danger. Before Jak goes on to fight with Klaww, Daxter says "I'll stay here and protect Keira! Jak, I think you're ready to take on that monster without me. " or before Jak goes to the Metal Head Tower he says "I'll stay here and... protect Sig!". But in Daxter (the game) his heroic nature was revealed, showing that if he has no one to protect him, he can protect himself and that his friendship with Jak is undying. On rare occasions, Daxter proves heroic even in the presence of Jak. Most notably in Jak III after Count Veger taunted Jak about Damas being his father. He also does it again while going down into the catacombs, as he shouts "Lets get him!". Daxter, for the most part, is almost never serious and constantly goofs around. But he's always supportive of Jak, especially when he really needs it. Daxter says many memorable lines, perhaps his most famous being, "Stay fuzzy, save the world. Choices." from the end of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Daxter has many nicknames for certain characters, particularly Samos and Krew. He also finds himself at odds with other characters, especially Samos in the first game, but also with Krew and Pecker. Daxter will find himself insulted plainly by Samos (one prime example of that is when Jak and Daxter show up from Misty Island in the intro, Samos says that even if he could turn Daxter back into a human, he wouldn't do so, saying that Daxter's having been turned into an Ottsel is actually an improvement) and won't respond back to him. Samos obviously begins to do this after tiring of putting up with Daxter for so long. Samos insults Daxter to such a high level in that when Jak and Daxter meet The Shadow (the younger Samos) in Jak II (who does not recognize the heroes), he says to Daxter, "I never forget a face, especially one that ugly". The only response on Daxter's part is to quietly say to himself, "So it begins." However, when it counts, Samos reminds both Jak and Daxter how they are true heroes. Daxter and Pants A running gag is that for almost the entire time Daxter has been an Ottsel, he's complained about not having pants. In Jak II, in response to Jak asking "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?", Daxter replies, "Well, Jak, I probably wouldn't be two feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." At the end of Jak 3, he decides he wants pants more than to be turned back normal. He is granted a pair of three-quarter length denim shorts with a small opening for his tail by the Precursor Leader. When Tess remarks that she wishes she "had a pair of pants just like those," the Precursor leader tells her "Be careful what you wish for." He then turns her into an Ottsel. Daxter and Tess were about to kiss but Jak interrupts since he was "about to take off in the Precursor starship". Tess When Daxter and Jak first meet Tess in Jak II, she's with Torn at the Underground in the Slums. She doesn't say anything to either of them and the next time we see her is several missions later when she's undercover as a barmaid at the Hip-Hog Heaven Saloon. She has been sent there by Torn to spy on Krew. Daxter flirts with her and she seems to give the air that she enjoys his antics but cannot take him seriously because he's an Ottsel. In Jak 3, however, Tess' personality seems to have changed considerably from reserved to perky and lovey-dovey, and she now takes a much greater interest in Daxter, showing this by hugging and squeezing him. She also almost completely ignores Jak, leading him to exhibit subtle signs of jealousy at the attention that Daxter is getting from her, such as when he exasperatedly suggests that Daxter and Tess should "get a room" and "Oh please! Will you two take it outside". Tess's role has evolved from Daxter's crush in Jak II to his fully fledged girlfriend in Jak 3. Tess has told Jak to protect Daxter or else she would hunt him down and "hurt him real bad" multiple times in the series, such as after he recieves the Gyro Burster in Jak 3. Trivia * Daxter will be featured in Heroes on the Move, a new PS3 game using the move, announced at E3 '10. * When Jak transforms into either Dark or Light form, Daxter will do a different pose: ** In Dark form, Daxter is scowling and crouching down with his teeth bared. ** In Light form, Daxter is standing straight up with a placid smile and his hands folded in prayer (only while standing still). * When driving, it is actually Daxter who is operating the Morph Gun while Jak steers. * In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (another game by Naughty Dog), in the beginning of the game, Drake and Elena's swimsuit's says "Ottsel" on his chest and there is a picture of Daxter on his arm. * Daxter is a character available on PAIN for the PS3 as downloadable content. * In J&D 1 (and occasionally in 3, if you die repeatedly in said game) Daxter offers a humorous and smart remark (a few examples are "I'll say something really teary at the funeral, like "How am I going to get changed back now!?" and "Jak can I.. uuh...have your insect collection?"). * Daxter may soon become in control of himself while being Dark Daxter. It is hinted in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier when Tym says "Oh no, you're a certifiable crazy monster, but we might be able to fix that someday too...". * The human Daxter's teeth & voice were very similar to Goofy (from Disney). * It is interesting to note that, unlike Jak, Daxter is the only character in the series to have a major role in every game. * Daxter has commented about the bad breath of three characters in three games. These were the Fisherman from The Precursor Legacy, Krew from Jak 2, and Kleiver from Jak 3. All of them being large in body weight. * Pictures of Daxter and Jak are found throughout the Ratchet and Clank Series (by Insomniac Games) Category:Characters Category:Ottsels